


Groceries

by AmbassadorInara



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Grocery Shopping, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbassadorInara/pseuds/AmbassadorInara
Summary: You always forgetsomething
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111





	Groceries

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a Celestial Biscuit Club writing challenge. Thank you NoodleFrog and Viatta for the inspiration!

Although the Waitrose was warm and cheerily lit, the patrons all felt a sudden chill, as though a shadow had fallen on a winter’s day. Some looked up at the thin, flickering bulbs, wondering what had changed. Others shivered in a nameless fear. Those few with eyes to see and ears to hear would later tell of a monstrous apparition, wings of black flame appearing over tops of the shelves and sulphuric hissing filling their minds. There was a pervasive sense of _predation_ , and all hoped they were not the prey.

One terrified shopper, brownie mix in hand, froze mid-scream as the formless horror stalked toward her, rage billowing out ahead of its arrival with force enough to knock spices off the shelves. She looked around wildly for the source of this terrifying power, the overwhelming sense of evil that left her cowering behind her cart, but the aisle appeared empty. She did hear, however, the threatening scrape of massive claws on linoleum, rapidly approaching, pounding their way into a violent strike upon the nearby shelves. With an unearthly howl, and a sound like wild talons tearing into plastic, the eldritch monster was gone.

In a nearby bookshop, a demon dropped two large marshmallows into a mug adorned with angel wings, and went to fetch some biscuits.


End file.
